


For the first time, she didn't think

by zuliamol



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Top!Momo, also my first fic?, but nayeon will always be a top cmon, i just got tired of reading fics in which momo is the puppy, nayeon is a puppy in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuliamol/pseuds/zuliamol
Summary: Nayeon gets dragged to a music club by Jeongyeon and escapes the night with the most gorgeous singer she has ever seen.





	For the first time, she didn't think

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be interesting to see Puppy!Nayeon dinamic... I don't know what I'm doing honestly
> 
> Also, I imagined Momo would be playing songs in the style of Madi Sipes and The Painted Blue. Totally recommend listening to them throughout the fic.

Nayeon was basically dragged to the club. Jeongyeon gave her the usual excuse – “you never go out! We, humans, need social interactions to survive, y’know?”. And, really, Nayeon barely went outside, but admitting it was embarrassing. So they went to a club that Jeongyeon’s girlfriend recommended, a club that wasn’t exactly a jazz club, but also not a karaoke. It was a mix of both. Located almost underground in a sketchy but cozy building, a stage in the far back of the salon with a band on it, tables in front of it until they reached the bar near the entrance door. Nayeon liked it, but didn’t want to admit it to her best friend, y’know, pride and stuff. It was a nice change from the boring college life and, deep down, Nayeon appreciated Jeongyeon for dragging her to places like this. 

“Find us a table, I’ll grab a drink. What do you want?” Jeongyeon asked enthusiastically. Nayeon just shrug in response and the first one disappeared to the bar. 

Nayeon found a table very close to the stage, mostly because she didn’t feel like talk to Jeongyeon and ultimately admitting that she liked the place. But also because a new band was coming up on it, being received with applauses as Nayeon sat down and waited for her best friend.

“Hi, my name is Momo and these are The Raccoons”, the singer pointed to the band behind her as they took their places behind drums and guitars. “Hope you guys enjoy”. 

Another round of applause. Momo, the singer, looked nervous, but took a deep breath, closed her eyes and started singing, and it was as if she was the only one in that bar.

Nayeon was amused to say the least. The music was nothing like the stuff she usually listened – which was a mix between One Direction and Charlie XCX – but it was amazing, Nayeon thought. It took her to a different place, as if the song was a drug. She couldn’t help but stare in awe to the singer and how her fingers moved up and down the guitar she was playing. And goddamn was she pretty – no, she was stunning. 

Nayeon only noticed Jeongyeon was back when the song ended and there was more applause. 

“Wow, obsessed much?” Jeongyeon nudged her with a smirk on her face. “I didn’t know you liked this type of music…”

“Shut up”, Nayeon said, coming out of her trance. “I didn’t know either, but damn they are good”.

“They sure are…”

“How did Sana find this place, anyway?”

“I don’t know. I just know that I’m very lucky she’s my girlfriend.”

“You sure are”, said Nayeon, mimicking the other with a smirk. Jeongyeon nudged her lightly as they took sips out of their beers and the band started playing another song.

They watched the whole set Momo and The Raccoons played. Nayeon absolutely engulfed in their music and Jeongyeon talking about whatever, not really minding being ignored. 

Momo left the stage and, as she stepped down the stairs and onto the sea of tables, she almost made eye contact with Nayeon. The latter lost sight of her in a few seconds, but saw she was heading towards the bar, and so did Nayeon with a half worded excuse about going to get more drinks. 

“Momo, right?” asked Nayeon as she finally reached the singer, only then realizing that, yeah, maybe she was kind of stalking the girl.

“Yes. That’s right. I’m Momo”, the singer answered dumbfounded. 

“Yeah… sorry… it’s just that I, like, really liked you guys’ music and… I don’t know, I just wanted to let you know”, Nayeon was starting to rant. She noticed she was and just stopped talking. 

“Oh. Thanks.” Momo said shyly. Was that red on her cheeks? “And you are…?"

“Nayeon. I’m Nayeon”

“Well, nice to meet you, Nayeon”, Momo said with a half smile. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“For me?” this time it was Nayeon the one surprised. Momo only nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah… of course”.

“Well, then, take a sit.” Momo pointed to the stool next to her on the bar. Nayeon took it reluctantly, still kind of dizzy. How did this Momo shift from shy to flirty all of the sudden? 

Nayeon didn’t really know why, but this girl had some kind of aura that made her feel so… comfortable around her. It was like they were old friends that reunited after years. Nayeon didn’t know how she felt about it, but tried to not think too much.

“So, you liked my music?” Momo asked as two cups of a colorful drink appeared in front of them.

“Yeah… it was like magical, somehow. If that makes sense”, Nayeon rambled.

“Oh wow. That was like my goal when I decided to make music. So thank you. It means a lot”

Momo was so polite and nice and Nayeon wanted to hate her for it cause, in her book, politeness was just fake niceness. But coming out of the Japanese girl, somehow, felt genuine.

“You’re welcome” was all the Nayeon managed to say.

She almost forgot about Jeongyeon after talking for a while with Momo. Almost. Because, just as Momo laughed that divine laugh of hers, Nayeon spotted her best friend coming towards them.

“Hey, there you are”, Jeongyeon said when she got close to the couple. “Hey, really liked your music”, she said to Momo.

“Oh, thanks.” Momo got a little red again.

“Anyways”, Jeongyeon was talking to Nayeon now. “Sana just invited me to another party and how can I say no to that, right? Also, seems like you two are hitting it off so I’m gonna leave you two at it. Bye!” 

And just like that, Jeongyeon was gone. 

“Well, that was my best friend Jeongyeon”, Nayeon explained, not really surprised.

“Oh. Okay…” Momo was a little weirded out but decided not to care that much and finished her drink. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yes”, was all Nayeon said and al that she needed to, honestly.

Momo grabbed her by the wrist, and Nayeon allowed herself to be dragged once more. 

\--

"Where are we going again?" Nayeon asked one more time after 15 minutes of walking.

"Just trust me, ok?"

She just met this girl, but, anywise, she trusted her.

They ended up in the rooftop of what seemed to be a restaurant. Nayeon wasn't really sure how they were allowed up there, she guessed this Momo had friends. The view of the town was spetacular, though. The building was the perfect height to overlook the city.

“Cool, huh?” Momo said after seeing Nayeon amazed by it.

“Yeah… cool”

Momo slowly got close to Nayeon and even more slowly slid her hand into the other’s hand. Nayeon froze. She tried not to freak out – I mean, a hot girl is holding your hand, how could you keep your shit together? – because, otherwise, she would sweat and Momo would feel it. So, in an attempt to show her she is in fact not freaking out, she met Momo’s gaze and smiled softly and got another beautiful smile as response. She was feeling calmer. 

“You know, I come here when things feel fuzzy. It helps clear my mind and write songs”, Momo confessed.

“It’s a pretty neat spot to write songs, I’d say”

“Yeah, it’s also pretty neat to drink champagne”. Momo showed her a bottle of fizzy drink that had, somehow, been behind her back all this time.

“Where did you get this?”

“I have some tricks up my sleeve”, Momo winked and that sent shivers down Nayeon’s back. 

They popped the champagne bottle and drank directly from it ‘cause they didn’t really have any cups around. 

“I have many questions about these tricks, miss Momo, but I’m just not going to ask them now”

“Good. That mouth can do better things than asks questions right now”, Momo said with a smirk.

Nayeon looked at the other girl’s beautiful brown eyes and got lost in her gaze, only shifting it to her mouth – and god what a gorgeous mouth. 

For the first time in a while, Nayeon didn’t think. She followed her gut and did what she wanted, and all she wanted at that moment was Momo. 

She put the bottle down and leaned in, touching foreheads with the other girl and putting her arms around Momo’s shoulders. The Japanese girl put her hands on Nayeons waist gently. They stood like that for a while, as if they were dancing to a song sung by their breaths. Momo brought the other girl closer to her and they both smiled as Momo brothe distance between their lips. 

It was gentle at first. It felt like Momo didn’t want to break Nayeon, as if she was the most delicate thing in the world. But Nayeon wanted more, she wanted all of Momo. She slipped her tongue out and Momo took it all in, drawing the kiss deeper and deeper with an urge that they didn’t know they had before. Momo’s hands roamed all over Nayeon’s body, and it was driving her insane. She moaned and gasped a little when the Japanese girl bit her lips and then kissed the pain off. 

They broke the distance a little to breathe. Nayeon couldn’t wait anymore. She wanted it all.

“My place or yours?” she asked Momo, smirked and gave her another peck.

“Mine”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it...?


End file.
